Zero Mendadak Baik
by ViraYuuki
Summary: Last chapter. Zero mengulurkan tangan kepada siswi itu, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Salahku juga, tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan. Maafkan aku ya" Ucap Zero sambil tersenyum lembut.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks yang udah ripyu fic SHIKI KERASUPAN, sumpit ga nyangka fic abal yang dibuat beberapa tahun lalu (& awalnya di publish di blog) lumayan disuka ^^. Thanks for Gimo Kiryuu-chan yang udah kasih saran~ uph~ *nahan ketawa lagi*PLAK*.**

**Title: Zero mendadak Baik?**

**Rate: T **

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight punya mba Hino Matsuri. Dan kalo boleh boong, Shiki ntu punya author loh 8D *dikepret rame-rame*.**

**Warning: Fic ini mengandung ke-OOC an tinggi, dan maaf kalau author sengaja ga sengaja membashing chara , karena fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata m(_ _)m.**

TING TONG TING TONG (anggep aja bunyi bell #bah)

"Kepada Kiryuu Zero, kepada Kiryuu Zero-san anda diharap untuk menghadap kepala sekolah sekarang. Kepada Kiryuu zer-"

"Oi, Zero! Kau dipanggil kepala sekolah tuh" Ucap Yuuki yang sedang melakukan tugas rutinnya bersama Zero. Kalian semua pasti tau apa tugas rutin mereka berdua (*author mendadak sweatdrop*).

"Cih. Kau jaga yang benar, Yuuki" Ucap Zero sambil melompat tembok Night Class yang memang ruang kepala sekolah tidak jauh dari sana.

"Ce-cepatlah kembali Zero! Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih la- KYAAAA!" Dan terdengarlah jeritan pilu Yuuki karena terdorong oleh ratusan, yep **RATUSAN **siswi Day Class yang menanti pujaan hati mereka di Night Class.

"KYAAAA AIDORU-SENPAI!"

"SHIKI-KUN!"

"ICHIJOU-SAN!"

"KANAME-SAMA!"

Dan berbagai teriakan histeris lainnya saat gerbang Night Class terbuka.

"Sepertinya Yuuki-chan kembali gagal melakukan tugasnya. Iya kan, Zero-kun?" Ucap sang kepala sekolah berambut panjang, berkacamata, dan sedang berputar-putar gaje didepan sang anak angkat keduanya, yang bernama Kaien Cross.

"Khh ini semua juga gara-gara anda, kepala sekolah" Zero hanya menghela napas dan berusaha untuk tidak melihat apa yang ayah angkatnya lekukan sekarang.

"Muu~ Zero-kun jahat~" Kaien meMONYONGKAN (?) bibirnya sambil merengek manja dan memeluk Zero.

"Cih" Zero langsung menendang sang Headmaster Cross Gakuen itu sampai terpental dan jatuh diatas meja kerjanya dan kembali terbelah menjadi dua (walau kali ini adalah kesalahannya).

"Dan apa maksudmu memanggilku?" Zero men-deathglare Kaien dengan sangat-sangat niat. Oh~ andai anime ini mengandung Sho-Ai, mungkin ada adegan blushingan Zero karena ditatap memelas oleh Kaien. Oke, mulai ngelantur.

"Eto~ aku ingin kamu memberikan ini pada Yuuki" Kata Kaien sambil memberikan sebuah cincin berbentuk sayap malaikat kaya punya Byakuran (kembali OOT).

"Kenapa tidak memberikan langsung pada Yuuki?" Zero menggebrak meja kerja Kaien sampai terbelah menjadi 8 bagian. Sepertinya Kaien harus beli 4 meja cadangan lagi, kasihan. . . . *author ngelus-ngelus kepala kaien-taichou*.

"Zero-kun, bukankah kamu SUKA Yuuki?" Pertanyaan Kaien sontak membuat wajah Zero memerah dan menyemprotkan teh yang diminumnya barusan.

"A-APA MAKSUDMU, BAKA TAICHOU?" Zero mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kaien dengan wajah marah, kesal sekaligus senang?.

"Ya gitu deh! Pokoknya kamu harus memberikan ini pada Yuuki" Kaien mendorong Zero keluar dan terus-terusan berkata macam-macam,"Ganbare, Zero-kun!" .

"Hah~ Tidak apa-apa sih. Tapi kenapa si kepala sekolah bodoh itu malah ikut campur sih?" Zero memukul tembok di koridor sekolah dan membuat orang yang kebetulan melihatnya langsung lari ketakutan.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" Oh, Zero. Apa kau sudah lupa yang telah kau lakukan tadi? Memukul tembok dengan berbagai macam hinaan, cacian atau apalah itu untuk kepala sekolah tercintanya(?) dan aura hitam yang kekuatannya mencapai radius 8km itu?.

"ZEROOO!"

"Yuuki"

"Antar aku ke asrama, ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan" Kata Yuuki memelas

"Cih, baiklah. Tapi, ini!" Zero langsung menyerahkan cincin yang didapatnya tadi dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hee~ cincin yang bagus. Tapi. . . "

"Apa Yuuki?"

"Ini untukku?" Tanya Yuuki

"Te-tentu saja, memang untuk siapa lagi!" Zero tiba-tiba membentak Yuuki untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Hee~? Tapi, dilihat dari jauh pun bukankah ini kebesaran?" Ucapan Yuuki barusan membuat hati Zero hancur berkeping-keping seperti puzzle author yang bergambar Up*n & *pin.

"Ma-masa?"

"Hm! Coba deh dipakai" Yuuki meraih tangan Zero dan memakaikannya di jari manis zero.

'Seharusnya aku yang memasangkan cincin ini di jari Yuuki, kenapa malah kebalikannya? AKU MERASA SEPERTI SEORANG CEWEK!' Batin Zero.

Tetapi, setelah Zero berpikir seperti itu, cahaya keemasan memancar dari cincin tersebut.

"A-apa ini?"

"Ho-hoi, Yu-Yuuki!"

SYUUUTTT. . . .

Sinar tadi perlahan-lahan menghilang. Zero dan Yuuki terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi? Zero? Ke- kamu kenapa?" Yuuki mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Zero, tapi Zero langsung ambruk di tempat.

"ZEROOO!"

**UKS. . . .**

"Dia baik-baik saja, Yuuki-chan. Hanya kelelahan saja" Jelas sang dokter.

"Arigatou, Sensei" Yuuki membungkukkan badannya. Dokter tersebut keluar UKS. Yang tersisa hanyalah Zero (yang tertidur), Yuuki dan Kaien.

"Benarkah kejadiannya seperti itu, Yuuki?" Tanya Kaien

"Hai, Taichou"

"Panggil ayah~~" Rengek Kaien.

"Iie! Dan ini cincin bermasalah itu" Yuuki memberikan cincin tersebut kepada Kaien. Kaien membelakkan matanya, 'Ini kan. . . ' .

"Loh itu kan. . . " Jelas Kaien sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Kenapa , Taichou?" Tanya Yuuki

"PANGGIL AYAH!" Kaien kembali merengek di bawah telapak kaki ibu- eh bukan. Di bawah kaki Yuuki.

"Hai, Otou-san. Bisa lanjutkan?" Kata Yuuki sweatdrop.

"Tunggu, aku lupa-lupa ingat" dan pernyataan Kaien membuat Yuuki mendepak Kaien sampai terpental dari lantai 2 UKS.

"Kurosu-san? Otousan?" ucapan Kaien terpotong karena Zero bangun dari pingsannya. Tetapi . . . .

"Kurosu-san?"

"O-Otousan?"

"HIEEEEEEEEEE"

**TBC**

**Mau dibikin twoshot. Dan sekalian chapter depan bales ripyu fic Shiki Kerasupan ^^.**

**See you next chapter ^w^/.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zero Mendadak Baik**

**Rated T for safe**

**Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri**

**OOC, OOT, Abal, Nista, Bejat, tidak bermaksud untuk membashing**

BRUK

"Maaf, aku tidak senga—KI-KIRYUU ZERO?" sang siswi yang menabrak Zero langsung membungkuk berkali-kali, "MAAFKAN AKU KIRYUU-SAN , TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH AKU, AKU MASIH MAU HIDUP!" Sekarang sudah menangis, kasihan.

Zero mengulurkan tangan kepada siswi itu, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Salahku juga, tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan. Maafkan aku ya" Ucap Zero sambil tersenyum lembut.

Zero

Tersenyum

Lembut

Dan

Meminta

Maaf

"Eh? Aku tidak dihukum atau—" siswi tersebut mengedipkan mata tidak percaya, menampar pelan wajahnya

"Tentu saja tidak. Apalagi…."

CUP

Zero mengecup punggung tangan sang siswi, "Lady sepertimu"

Seketika sang siswi pingsan dengan wajah memerah.

**At Classroom**

"Erika Hashimoto"

"Hai'"

"Issei Nakahara"

"Imasu"

"Zero Kiryuu"

"Hai' Imasu"

"Kiryuu hadir ya? Eh?" seketika seluruh isi ruangan mengelihkan kepada Zero yang sedang tersenyum elegan layaknya pangeran.

"Apa? Kiryuu masuk kelas?

"Dia kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Kiryuu tersenyum kyaaaaaaaaaaa"

"A-aku suka Kiryuu-san senyumnya manis!"

"Hei, Zero kau lagi seneng ya?" Tanya Ichiru. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba kakak kembarnya itu mendadak tebar senyum seperti itu. Ichiru bergeser ke Zero, curiga.

"Ichiru ini, aku kan selalu senang setiap hari" Jawab Zero dengan penuh aura baik disekelilingnya. Seketika Ichiru pundung dipojokan, merasa kalah dalam hal tebar pesona melawan kembarannya itu.

Sang guru memberi aba-aba untuk memulai pelajaran. Tetapi para siswi masih berbisik-bisik pelan, pelan tapi karena yang bisik-bisiknya banyak tetep aja kedengeran jelas. Tiba-tiba, Yuuki datang. Gurunya memberi izin untuk masuk.

Yuuki mengambil tempat tepat disebelah Zero. Yuuki kembali 'blushing' saat Zero yang ehemyangdisukainyaehem menyapanya lembut. Jujur saja, setelah 2 hari Zero mendadak baik seperti itu, Yuuki merindukan Zero yang seperti biasa. Zero yang biasa memarahinya, Zero yang memeluknya kala dia ketakutan. BUKAN ZERO YANG SEENAK JIDAT MENCIUM BIBIRNYA SAAT DIA TAK SENGAJA MENGGIGIT BIBIRNYA SENDIRI SAAT MAKAN.

**Flashback**

"Kurosu-san? Otousan?"

"HIEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Taichou itu cincin apaan sih?" Yuuki menuding cincin yang melekat di jari Zero , tapi sang ayah angkat justru 'melayang' karena Zero, UNTUK PERTAMA KALI NYA memanggilnya otousan.

"Ah~ Zero, kau memang anak baik ya" Kaien lompat menerjang Zero dang memeluknya, "Aku…aku tidak menyangka kau memanggilku ayah" Kaien mengusap-uspa cepat kepala Zero. Zero hanya tersenyum senang melihatnya, dan Yuuki? Bengong melihat kelakuan Zero. Mau manggil ayah? Bersedia dipeluk dan diusap kepalanya seperti err—Puppy? Oke, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Ah, aku senang kalau ayah senang" Zero membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan menuju Yuuki, Zero memiringkan kepalanya sehingga mereka tepet berhadapan, "Kurosu-san?"

"Hi-Hyaaaaah" Yuuki kaget, Ia terjatuh terduduk dengan nista nya. Zero langsung mengangkat Yuuki, bukan mengangkat, Zero menggendong Yuuki dengan Bridal Style. Wajah Yuuki memerah, suhu tubuhnya meningkat seketika, "A-aku tidak apa-apa! Hoi Zero, turunkan a—"

BRUK

Zero menurunkan—menjatuhkan Yuuki di sofa. "Ma-maaf, kau minta diturunkan kan? Kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku" kata Zero dengan wajah memelas. Yuuki semakin desperado melihat kelakuan Zero hari ini. Dia bingung harus senang atau kesal dengan sikap Zero.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Zero" Yuuki sama sekali tidak berani menatap wajah Zero yang sekarang. Padahal dia biasanya dengan sikap tegas menantang balik Zero, tapi ini situasinya jauh berbeda.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan, kita kembali ke rumah ya. Sudah jam 9 malam" Kaien pergi mendahului Yuuki yang masih menarik-narik rambut coklat nya itu.

'Aku gila'

Yuuki berjalan berdampingan dengan Zero yang….ya masih senyum-senyum gaje. Merinding? Tentulah, Zero yang berubah, menatapnya lurus dan tersenyum mesum….? Err—entahlah, firasat Yuuki mengatakan seperti itu. Yuuki mengambil jalan melewati asrama Night Class, sekalian patroli.

"JUDI!" Yuuki tersentak mendengarnya, begitu pula Zero. Mereka berdua menghampiri sumber suara, ruang tamu Nigght Class.

Yuuki Specless, Zero tersenyum senang.

Shiki Senri, (masih) dengan pakaian ala bang Haji Rhoma Irama, menggantungkan gitar listrik di dadanya, membawa mic dan berteriak 'Judi' berulang-ulang. Shiki tidak hapal lagunya.

"JUDI! JUDI! JUUUUUUUUDIIIIIIII!TEEEEEEEET" Oke, yang belakang itu memang Shiki menirukan suara gitarnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAA SHIKI!" Yuuki melirik kea rah sumber suara. Siswi day class sedang ber-fangirling di asrama night class.

Yuuki langsung memakai handband yang biasa digunakan untuk patrol, "Hei kalian! Cepat kembali ke kamar kalian!"

"Biarkan saja Yuuki, ini menarik sekali" Zero dengan raut muka inosennya. Yuuki membenturkan kepalanya di tembok.

Desperado

'Ini gimana aku mau tugas, kalo partner yang biasanya sanGAR tiba-tiba menikmati keadaan kaya gini!'

Yuuki berhasil mengusir semua kekacauan di asrama night class, juga memukul bagian belakang kepala Shiki agar sang 'Pangeran dangdut' tidak sadarkan diri. Sendirian. Terntu saja, kalian pikir Yuuki dibantu Zero yang mendayu-dayu seperti sekarang ini? Mimpi.

Yuuki dan Zero sudah berhasil sampai di rumah mereka. Menyadari kedua anaknya telah datang, Kaien langsung menghampiri mereka, "Kalian lama sekali? Ayo cepat, nanti makanannya dingin"

Kaien menghidangkan Chicken Cordon Bleu, beberapa Scone juga Salmiakki dan pudding untuk penutup. Yuuki mencuri-curi pandang ke Zero yang sedang mengiris Bleu dan memasukannya ke mulutnya, 'Damai sekali' batin Yuuki. Tapi karena tidak terlalu memberhatikan, Yuuki yang sedang mengunyah Scone, bibirnya tergigit sendiri, darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ku-Kurosu-san!" Zero berlari menghampiri Yuuki yang meringis kesakitan, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja, ini sih cum—HMPFF—" Zero meraih wajah Yuuki dan melumat bibirnya, menjilat dan menghisap darah yang keluar dari luka Yuuki. Wajah Yuuki memerah padam, tetapi entah kenapa Yuuki membiarkan Zero melakukannya hingga selesai. Sedangkan Kaien? Dia menari bahagia, lupakan saja makhluk tidak jelas itu.

Zero menjilat darah Yuuki yang menempel disamping bibir Yuuki, matanya langsung merah. Tapi tiba-tiba kembali ke normal.

Yuuki? Dia terdiam, menyentuh bibirnya yang dilumat Zero tadi. Majahnya panas dan

PLAK

**End of Flashback**

'Aku menampar Zero' Yuuki mengacak-acak rambutnya, Ia melirik Zero yang serius memperhatikan pelajaran.

'Tenang Yuuki, ini sudah hari ketiga, dan Kepala Sekolah sialan itu akan melepaskan cincin itu hari ini. Ya, Yuuki kau harus memanfaatkan waktumu bersama Zero baru'

Yuuki dan Zero kembali ke ruang Kepala Sekolah, hari ini tepat pukul 5, 'Dan saat kau bersenang-senang sudah berakhir, kepala sekolah'

"HUWEEEEE AKU TIDAK MAU MELEPASKAN ITU! AKU MASIH MAU BERMANJA-MANJA DENGAN ZERO! AKU MAU TIDUR BARENG, DONGENG, MAKAN BARENG, MANDI BARENG" Sepertinya ada beberapa kata yang ambigu.

"KEPALA SEKOLAH!"

"PANGGIL AYAH, YUUKI!" Rengek Kaien.

"Huks, Zero-kun, perlihatkan tangan kirimu"

"Eh, loh sejak kapan ada cincin di jariku?"

'Idiot'

Dengan penuh haru dan rasa duka, dengan berlinangnya air mata kesedihan bagi Kaien dan air mata kebahagian bagi Yuuki, Kaien melepaskan cincin dari jari Zero. Zero langsung limbung, tapi menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Zero memijat kepalanya, pusing. Berusaha membuka matanya perlahan dan menyadari ada oang lain, Zero men-deathglare, "Apa liat-liat?"

Terharu, Yuuki benar-benar bahagia. Yuuki langsung memeluk Zer, "Huwaaa akhirnya kau kembali Zero"

"Yu-Yuuki, apa-apa—hh" Zero membiarkan Yuuki memeluknya, erat, erat, semakin erat, sangat erat, terlalu er—,"Cukup Yuuki, aku sakit!" Zero melepaskan Yuuki dari pelukannya, berusaha tenang dan biasa, padahal wajahnya sudah merah.

"Aih~ Zero-kun malu-malu tuh"

"Berisik kau kepala sekolah!" Zero memalingkan wajahnya, dan sedikit melirik Yuuki yang mengusap air matanya, "Ini!"

Zero memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah darah kepada Yuuki, "Untukmu"

"Eh?" Yuuki meraih kotak kecik itu dan membukanya, "Cincin? Ze-Zero…"

"Kau itu cewek tapi tidak pernah pakai aksesoris, makannya kubelikan, dasar!" Ucap Zero dengan wajah memerah dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan Yuuki yang terdiam dan kaien yang menebarkan bunga mawar.

"Terima kasih, Zero"

"JUDIIIIIIIII! JUDIIIII TEEEEEET!"

**~Owari~**

Utang Vi lunas NYAHAHAHAHA XDDDD.

Kesannya fic di fandom VK kok temanya kerasupan semua ya? -_-", janji balesan ripyu Shiki kerasupan dibawah ripyu fic ini ya.

**Gimo Michiko** maaf nunggu lama. Iya ini udah kelar kok D':

**Pearl Jeevas** saya cinta Shikiiiiiiiiii #goyangpocopoco. Maaf ya, lama apdet T_T"

**ayano64cweety** makasih udah bersedia baca dan review ^^

**A'ichi Hideki** salam L ^^L

**Matsumoto Rika** maaf nunggu lama, hampir hiatus kemaren orz ;;

**Tsukiyomi Amu-Chan Hinamori** i-ini lanjutannya, maaf lama nunggu D':

Dan ini balesan review Shiki Kerasupan XD

**LasNoches92girl **pas nonton bagian itu entah kenapa mikirnya Ridho Rhoma wwww

**Haruka Ana Kiryu** Silahkan baca fic ini, dijamin anda pengen bakar saya DDX

**ABC** boleh-boleh, maksih masukannya ^^

**.li** cengo itu kaya bengong gitu, tapi membengongkan(?) suatu objek. Ex, saya cengo liat si Shiki joget, bikin sepikles. Maaf penjelasannya. Saya juga bingung ;;

**gimo michiko** yah, ntar tambahin aja rintangannya ^^

**Kuran Heroine** Shiki Cuma bisa tau liri 'JUDI' nya aja wwww

**Ryoko Konoe** maaf, Shiki kerasupan Cuma satu chapt :'(

**Hanaxyneziel **ma-makasih /

**ayano646cweety **iya, nanti ya XD

**hikachan 19** makasih ;)))

**len yuu Senri L 4** makasih fave nya ^^. Shiki itu chara paling misterius, satu-dua sama Rima :D dibikin OOc banget ya? QAQ

**black roses 00** makasih ^^

makasih semua yang udah support, sampai bertemu di fic selanjutnya :D/.

Regards,

ViraYuuki


End file.
